<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face aux ténèbres by Luscinus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567121">Face aux ténèbres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscinus/pseuds/Luscinus'>Luscinus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Medieval, Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscinus/pseuds/Luscinus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une antique menace a refait surface à l'Ouest du paisible royaume de Rynoc, les Glars. Venues des étendues désolées de Tergast, ces créatures brutales marchent sur le pays. Un groupe de personnes est alors envoyé en mission pour retrouver le Champion de la Lumière, la seule personne capable de mettre un terme à tout cela et à couper le mal à la racine.<br/>Mais le chemin est long et le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Face aux ténèbres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre I : Le garde dans la nuit</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La nuit était douce au-dessus de Fort Limes. La lune, presque nouvelle, émettait encore une faible lueur et le ciel était dégagé. Il marchait tranquillement sur le chemin de ronde, vêtu de sa cotte de maille, ses gants et bottes de plates, une torche dans une main, son épée sur le côté. Ils étaient huit à patrouiller, quatre en sens horaire et quatre en sens anti-horaire, de telle manière que les murailles Nord, Est, Sud et Ouest étaient constamment surveillées par deux gardes regardant dans deux directions opposées.</p><p>Pourquoi une telle surveillance ? La réponse est très simple. Fort Limes, situé à l'Ouest du Royaume Rynoc, était à la frontière d'un immense territoire nommé Tergast. C'était le domaine des horribles et brutaux Glars, des créatures immondes qui, il y a des siècles, avaient tenté d'envahir Rynoc. Cet assaut avait été mené par le Sinistre Seigneur Vuldrog, dont on ne savait peu de choses mis à part qu’il était un sorcier humain. Ce fut une guerre comme on en avait rarement vu, la plus terrible après celle contre les vampires des Comtés et Baronnies du Nord.</p><p>Lors d'une rude bataille, pendant de siège de  Valfroid, à un peu moins de cent kilomètres de la capitale Wardyan, le Seigneur Vuldrog fut tué, empalé par un projectile de baliste. Leur maître mort, les Glars se lancèrent dans un assaut suicide pendant qu'un petit nombre des leurs ramenaient la dépouille du tyran à Tergast. C'était il y a des siècles mais depuis, la frontière est toujours sous haute surveillance.</p><p> </p><p>Le jeune garde patrouillait donc, paisible mais vigilant. Étrangement le ciel, pourtant clair et dégagé, se couvrit. La pluie commença à tomber, mais elle était encore bien fine et pas assez diluvienne pour éteindre les torches. Les nuages continuaient de s'accumuler et de noircir jusqu'à ce qu'un orage éclate. Un éclair déchira le ciel. Le vigile fut le premier à remarquer un mouvement étrange dans l'obscurité. Un nouvel éclair tomba, éclairant la zone en question. Lui et ses voisins mirent quelques secondes à bien comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu. Un coup de tête fut échangé un  l'un d'entre eux se rua vers la tour la plus proche et fit sonner la cloche avec violence. Une masse de Glars approchait. La voix de l'officier principal du fort retentit.</p><p> </p><p>- Les Glars ! Aux armes ! Les arbalétriers aux meurtrières et sur le chemin de ronde ! Tirez vos épées ! Chevaliers, comme aux exercices, un tiers aux remparts, deux tiers dans la cour ! Bloquez la porte ! Coupez leurs grappins et repoussez leurs échelles ! Tenez quoi qu’il en coûte: Fort Limes ne doit pas tomber ! Et envoyez un pigeon à la capitale pour les prévenir !</p><p> </p><p>Le pigeon fut envoyé et tous les hommes se tinrent prêts. Les Glars avançaient, en un attroupement informe, indiscipliné et indénombrable. Dès que ces horreurs furent à portée, les carreaux fusèrent, tirés avec précision et causant des ravages dans leurs rangs. Mais si cela les ralentissait, ça ne les arrêtait pas pour autant. Ils avançaient donc, lentement, inexorablement. Quand ils furent assez proches, ils lancèrent des grappins et posèrent des échelles pour escalader les remparts, mais les gardes les attendaient. Comme l'officier le leur avait ordonné, ils coupèrent tout moyen de les atteindre à leurs assaillants. Ils devaient tenir. Un Glar parvint pourtant à grimper et se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune garde. Ce dernier vit pour la première fois ce à quoi pouvait ressembler cette menace séculaire. </p><p>Il s'agissait de créatures humanoïdes, légèrement plus petites que les humains. Leur peau, d'une couleur entre marron et beige, était dure et semblait craquelée. En cela, l'on pouvait penser qu'ils étaient la progéniture même de leur terre désertique et désolée. Mais le plus surprenant était leur visage.Ils étaient totalement chauves, n'avaient presque pas de nez mais deux fentes en guise de narine et leurs oreilles légèrement pointues étaient totalement plaquées contre leur tête. Ces guerriers étaient équipés d'armures rudimentaires et d'armes de fortune, mais qui étaient néanmoins efficaces. Les Glars étaient donc un peuple débrouillard plutôt que réellement ingénieux, qui savaient exploiter les moyens du bord et œuvrer à partir de bouts de ficelles. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de leur dangerosité, en tout endroit ils étaient capables de se trouver des armes et des protections, si primaires soient elles.</p><p> </p><p>L'intrus fut transpercé par l'épée et retomba lourdement sur les quelques congénères qui l'avaient suivi. Son grappin fut vite sectionné afin d'éviter que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise. La bataille était rude et elle s'éternisait, Fort Limes ne faisait pas face à une armée, mais à une marée grouillante qui venait, par vagues quasi continues, lécher ses murailles. Mais ils étaient refoulés par les gardes qui avaient reçu des ordres. Ils devaient tenir, donc ils tenaient. Soudainement, comme d'un seul être, les Glars se retirèrent laissant les gardes dans l'incompréhension. Les créatures avaient-elles compris que leur nombre était impuissant face à des chevaliers entraînés, protégés et dotés d'un armement d'une qualité nettement supérieure ? </p><p>Entre-temps, l'orage s'était arrêté, la nuit était redevenue calme. Les hommes se regardaient les uns les autres. Certains commençaient même à sourire, ils avaient gagné. Ils s'étaient fièrement battus, ils avaient mis l'ennemi en déroute et, ce qui rendait la victoire encore plus éclatante, pas un seul des leurs n'était mort ou même blessé. Ils avaient tenu. Fort Limes n'était pas tombé.</p><p>N'osant pourtant y croire, les gardes scrutèrent l'horizon. Ils ne virent rien. Ils se turent tous et écoutèrent attentivement. Ils n'entendirent rien. L'officier principal en personne monta sur les remparts et fit la même constatation. Il ordonna à ses hommes de rengainer leurs armes et, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde ce soir-là, de retourner se coucher. Il les félicita et les rassura, ils s'étaient tous bien battus et les Glars ne recommenceront pas de sitôt.</p><p> </p><p>Quelque chose vola depuis l'extérieur jusqu'à l'intérieur du fort et s'éclata au sol. Cela se brisa sur le sol et s'embrasa immédiatement. C'était une grenade faite d'argile et remplie d'huile. Elle fut suivie par plusieurs dizaines d'autres. La déroute n'était qu'une diversion. Les chevaliers se remirent en position et contre-attaquèrent. Mais cette fois-ci le combat n'était pas à leur avantage, le feu faisait des ravages et le pigeonnier s'enflamma, faisant fuir l'intégralité des oiseaux. Ils étaient coupés de tout moyen de communication. L'écurie commença aussi à prendre feu et les destriers paniquèrent, il fallait absolument les calmer où ils allaient tous devenir hors de contrôle. Les Glars prirent d'assaut les fronts Ouest, Nord et Sud de Fort Limes en même temps. Des gardes étaient touchés de plein fouet par des grenades incendiaires et succombèrent. Le chemin de ronde devint un champ de bataille sans merci. C'était tué ou être tué. Dans le tumulte et la confusion du combat, on entendait les chocs métalliques des armes, le claquement des arbalètes, le feu non maîtrisé, les hennissements paniqués, le bruit des chairs tranchées, les cris des blessés, la chute des corps. On sentait les odeurs agressives du feu et de son épaisse fumée, de la sueur des combattants, du sang qui ne cessait de couler et des tripes de ceux qui étaient ouverts. Les deux ennemis partageaient en ce moment précis un même état d'esprit : quitte à mourir, autant en emporter un maximum dans la tombe. Les uns se battaient avec la brutale fureur de tuer, les autres avec la ferme détermination de tenir.</p><p>Les chevaliers étaient des combattants redoutables, entraînés à se défendre contre un grand nombre et à tuer rapidement. Un seul d'entre eux pouvait faire face à trois ou quatre Glars, mais pour un garde, il y avait bien huit à dix de ces créatures qui ne connaissaient pas de pitié, même entre elles.</p><p>L'officier interpella le jeune garde :</p><p> </p><p>- Vous ! Allez à l'écurie et prenez Albâtre ! Foncez à Wardyan sans plus attendre.</p><p>- Vous abandonner serait un déshonneur, je veux les combattre.</p><p>- Exécution soldat ! Le fort est perdu et nous allons tous mourir ici. Il faut que quelqu'un prévienne le Roi, alors magnez vous ! On résister autant qu’on peut pour vous donner du temps.</p><p>- Tout de suite.</p><p> </p><p>Le garde suivit les ordres de son supérieur. Il équipa Albâtre, un splendide étalon blanc d'une endurance rare. Tous les deux sortirent du fort et galopèrent vers l'Est. Il jeta un œil en arrière. Un puissant incendie ravageait le fort, une fumée noire et épaisse s’en élevait. On pouvait encore entendre le combat, mais on s'apercevait bien vite que les cris de douleur étaient bien plus ceux d'hommes que de Glars. Les chevaliers mourraient les uns après les autres. Les Glars allaient ravager l'endroit, massacrer le moindre survivant, faire tomber les murs, détruire les bâtiments, faire de cet endroit une ruine fumante où l'on aurait du mal à distinguer ce qui pouvait y être avant et pénétrer dans les terres de Rynoc pour reproduire ce schéma.</p><p> </p><p>Fort Limes était tombé.</p><p> </p><p>Il galopa toute la nuit et une partie de la journée sans jamais s'arrêter. L'homme et la monture étaient épuisés, avaient faim et soif quand ils arrivèrent à Bourgflux, un petit village sur le fleuve Plumoie doté d'un port qui faisait des navettes vers Wardyan, le plus proche se trouvant sur leur itinéraire. Ayant posé pied à terre et tenant par la bride Albâtre dont les naseaux éruptaient des nuages de vapeur, le jeune soldat avança sur les quais en direction du poste du responsable. Il y parvint sans peine car, à la vue de son pas décidé, de son regard ferme et de son armure attestant son statut de garde, les marins, commerçants et passants qui fourmillaient habituellement sur les quais s'écartaient sur son passage. Le garde avisa le responsable, un homme grisonnant qui avait tout du gratte-papier qui ne comprenait que les consignes et devait avoir son précis de réglementation comme livre de chevet.</p><p> </p><p>- Je dois embarquer d’urgence pour la capitale. Il me faut votre bateau le plus rapide.</p><p>- Monsieur le garde, commença l’homme assis à son bureau de plein air. Ce n’est pas que je souhaite vous en empêcher, mais il y a des procédures et … </p><p>- Il n’y a pas de “mais”, coupa le garde en haussant le ton et plantant son regard dans celui du fonctionnaire dont le visage se décomposait à vue d'œil. Je réquisitionne votre bateau le plus rapide pour une mission de priorité absolue. Sachez que si mon retard venait à avoir des conséquences, je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous en répondiez.</p><p>- B-bien mon-monsieur. Il partira dans les plus brefs délais</p><p>- J’aime mieux ça.</p><p> </p><p>Bien que le vent leur fut favorable et que l’embarcation filait à une allure que peu pouvaient maintenir, le trajet dura une journée entière. La traversée permit au jeune homme de se reposer et d’être aux petits soins avec son destrier, sans qui il n’aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin aussi vite. Il arriva enfin au port de la capitale et, à peine sur terre, il remonta sur Albâtre et se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers le Palais Royal. Comme à Bourgflux, tout le monde s’écartaient pour le laisser passer. Personne, en effet, n’aurait osé se mettre en travers de la route d’un puissant destrier aux muscles luisants de sueur, qui galopait comme s’il avait de diable aux trousses. L’allure farouche de son cavalier ajoutait au caractère inarrêtable de ce tandem. Aux portes du Palais, il demanda aux gardes en faction de pouvoir s'entretenir avec le Roi. Comme on le lui refusait il insista et déclara :</p><p> </p><p>- Je suis un garde de Fort Limes. Mon supérieur, le commandant Roland Erec, m'a chargé d'annoncer au Roi que le fort a succombé à l'assaut des Glars. Je dois donc m'acquitter de ce devoir, tant par obéissance à la hiérarchie que par respect envers tous mes frères d'armes qui ont donné leur vie pour repousser ces créatures.</p><p>- La Lumière nous vienne en aide ! Je vous annonce sur le champ.</p><p> </p><p>Il fut donc introduit sans tarder. Garde de Fort Limes et garde du Palais royal, ce premier suivant ce dernier, tous deux traversèrent les longs couloirs et galeries de l’édifice. Ils passèrent par un poste de garde, parcoururent des couloirs qu’empruntaient en même temps des hommes en armes, des messagers, des serviteurs ou encore des fonctionnaires, pour enfin déboucher sur la salle du Trône. Le Roi Maximilien-Tibère était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait des cheveux châtains abondants et très légèrement ondulés, qui descendaient presque à ses épaules et avait un petit bouc entretenu avec soin, renforçant la noblesse et le raffinement du personnage. Ce jour-là il portait, non pas sa couronne, mais un splendide diadème en or, sur lequel étaient incrustés deux rubis encadrant un diamant. Quand le jeune garde entra, ce dernier posa un genou à terre, baissa la tête et posa le poing sur son torse.</p><p> </p><p>- Majesté.</p><p>- Debout, jeune homme, et présente toi.</p><p>- Je me nomme Johan Leguet, Sire, et je suis originaire de Tarsis. Mais aujourd'hui j'arrive tout droit de Fort Limes.</p><p>- J'ai bien reçu votre pigeon annonçant une « attaque massive de Glars », si je me souviens bien des termes. Mais si je n'en ai pas reçu de nouveau et que c'est vous, un garde du fort, qui vient me délivrer un message en personne, je devine la triste issue de cet assaut.</p><p>- En effet, Sire, Fort Limes est tombé. Le premier assaut fut long, ces créatures maléfiques ont voulu escalader les remparts à l'aide de grappins et d'échelles, mais nous avions eu l'avantage tout du long. Les Glars se sont ensuite repliés et nous avions cru à la victoire. Mais il n'en était rien car ils nous ont lancés des grenades incendiaires par dizaines et ont repris l'assaut sur plusieurs fronts. Le commandant Roland Erec en personne m'a confié son destrier et m'a donné l'ordre de vous délivrer le message que vous venez d'entendre.</p><p>- Que la Lumière nous protège. Je me souviens bien de Roland Erec, ajouta-t-il tristement, c'est moi-même qui lui avait confié la garde du Fort. Un homme d’une grande bravoure, même face au pire, obéissant à son Roi, fidèle à son pays et juste envers ses hommes.</p><p>- Je ne peux, prononça Johan, que confirmer le portrait que vous en faites, Sire. Que devons-nous faire à présent ?</p><p>- Nous devons impérativement contacter le Conclave des Spirites, ils sauront ce qu'il faut faire pour contrer cette nouvelle invasion. Mais avant toute chose je vais vous récompenser de votre dévouement.</p><p> </p><p>Il tira son épée, la posa sur Johan Leguet qui venait de s'agenouiller de nouveau, face contre terre, et prononça d'une voix solennelle :</p><p>- Moi, Maximilien-Tibère, Roi de Rynoc, décide d'anoblir Johan Leguet pour son courage et son dévouement dans la lutte contre les Glars. Son obéissance sans faille à ses supérieurs a permis de nous communiquer des informations capitales. Grâce à lui, nous pouvons commencer à temps les opérations de défense du pays avant que celui-ci ne sombre dans le chaos et la désolation.</p><p>Tu es désormais Johan Leguet de Tarsis. Tes parents, tes frères et sœurs ainsi que ta descendance porteront le nom de Leguet de Tarsis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>